


Летят утки (На графских развалинах)

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Cinema of the Soviet Union, Soviet Slash, The Diamond Arm, Бриллиантовая рука
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: – Я встретил вас, и всё былое…





	Летят утки (На графских развалинах)

После обеда сменился ветер, и теперь дождь нудно барабанил по стёклам, горстями забрасывая капли под перекошенный, проржавевший козырёк. Механик схватил за широкое горло трёхлитровую банку, поболтал остатками, хлебнул и покосился на подельника. Тот совсем раскис за последние дни, шутка ли: десятый день никуда не выходить. Идиотская ситуация. Пришлось сочинить дикую историю о больной жене подшкипера, чтобы разузнать, почему запаздывал сухогруз. Шторм и ремонт машины в океане дело понятное, не быстрое, но от этого ждать не легче.

Он каждый день с утра наведывался в порт, чтобы не пропустить груз, и ему до чёртиков надоело бродить под борой, закрываясь от ветра локтем, и вытряхивать из-за шиворота песок. С другой стороны, хоть какое-то разнообразие. От гостиничного номера уже тошнит. От паршивого портвейна, признаться, тоже, но с ним время тянется не так невыносимо. Идиотский городишко. Деньги-то были, да только светить ими противопоказано, а если начнёшь каждый вечер лакать шампанское и коньяк в местной рыгаловке, то кто-нибудь обязательно задумается над странными командировочными, один из которых вечно болен, а второй выползает наружу лишь на пару часов в день.

Им и вдвоём, конечно, нехорошо было ехать, но уж больно лакомый шанс выпал и груз взять, и навести кое с кем мосты. Графу предстояло наводить, потому что языки знал только он, а вот с грузом придётся возиться ему, потому что подельнику такие вещи не доверишь: забудет, потеряет, перепутает. Идиотская рассеянность. Задрыжеская. Он снова схватил банку и махом допил портвейн. Гадость, но в голове наконец-то зашумело. Быстренько подтянул из угла ещё одну и сковырнул консервным ножом крышку. Та подпрыгнула и с мерзким, неуместно весёлым скрежетом покатилась через комнату, затерявшись под койкой. От шума завозился Граф, поднял взлохмаченную голову над подушкой, посмотрел тяжёлым соловым глазом.

– О! – оживился и потянул неуверенную руку к банке. Сделал несколько глотков, утёрся запястьем и кое-как выбрался из продавленной сетки, засосавшей к центру и проржавевший матрас, и жидкую подушку.

Механик усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Граф в первые дни морщил носик на банки с вонючим портвейном и бутыли с мутным самогоном, добытые в портовых закоулках. Он-то привык лакать мудрёное вино из тонкого бокала, да со столовым ножом и армией блестящих вилок набрасываться на приличную закуску. Это Механику плевать, что пить: из незрелой алычи или из опилок, главное, чтобы по мозгам давало. Но ничего, и Графа, гляньте, сморила дикая жизнь. Если поначалу он с утра повязывал галстук и до вечера пребывал в нервном возбуждении, то сейчас целыми днями вяло бродил в одних трусах, пил и стакана не требовал, даже умывался через раз. Брился, правда, исправно. И таким он Механику нравился больше. Ну, не нравился, конечно, но с ним можно было уживаться в одной комнате без наплывающего на сердце тёмного, гадливого желания швырять его в стену до потери пульса.

– Скучно, – капризно тянул Граф и подбирался к банке. Механик смотрел на его дёргающийся кадык и стекающую по безволосой груди тёмную винную каплю. Граф никогда не стеснялся своего тела. Впрочем, не с его работой, где надо уметь быстро раздеться-одеться в людной комнате, – быть стеснительным. Механик до встречи с ним и не подозревал, что бывает такая профессия: манекенщик. Идиотская работа. Свиристелка. Через десять лет обрюзгнет, и с чем он останется? Да и полно смазливых мальчишек-бездельников, желающих хилять голым задом по узко и длинно, как змеиный язык, выступающей сцене. Нет уж, Механик никогда не будет зависеть от такой скоротечной штуки как гладкость морды. Впрочем, у него никогда и не было, гладкой морды-то, всю жизнь, даже в юности, он был ровно рашпиль: чётко вырубленный, иссечённый, тяжёлый, грубый. Ни тонкости, ни гибкости. А вот Граф, напротив, тонок и гибок до чрезвычайности. Хилька.

– Ску-у-учно, – шептал тот в потолок, запрокинув голову. Пил почти непрерывно, до полной зюзи, забыв про тлеющую в пальцах сигарету. – Ску-у-у-шна-а-а.

Механик озабоченно поджал губы. Долижется до беленькой, придётся потом на просушку закрывать, дело встанет… До чего же ненадёжная шелупонь.

– Найди себе занятие, – не выдержал Механик и тут же прикусил язык. Граф начнёт приставать, а предложить ему нечего. Тот разноется и в итоге они вяло переругаются. Было уже, занятия тоскливей и вообразить нельзя. Лучше молча напиваться до соплей.

– Ла-а-адно.

Граф сделал очередной глоток и неловко скатился с кровати на пол. Гостиничный номер узок, как больничная палата, их и строят, поди, по одним чертежам, поэтому он быстро оказался у ног Механика, который расслабленно откинулся на своей промятой чуть не до полу койке. На пузе у него стоял полупустой стакан. Граф навалился на его колени, вышвыркал из стакана до дна и уткнулся лицом в ширинку Механика. Тот молча щёлкнул его по макушке. Граф засмеялся – через ткань чувствовались всплески горячего дыхания, – и потёрся лицом. Механик стиснул зубы.

– Хочешь увидеть, как развлекает меня Шеф? – невнятно пропыхтел Граф и взялся расстёгивать ремень.

– Нет, – Механик с силой пихнул Графа, но тот вцепился в брюки и вдруг прикусил шершавого через ткань. Тот немедленно начал шевелиться. Это никуда не годилось. Механик выпрямился и Граф запрокинул голову, глянул снизу вверх, осклабившись. Глаза его были совсем косыми.

– Правильно. Лучше я сам себя развлеку. И тебя заодно.

Руки его тем временем прокопали дорогу сквозь молнию и тряпки и коснулись кожи. С первым прикосновением навалилась тёплая, мягкая глыба, придавила, распластала, обездвижила. Из неё осторожно выдвинулась мокрая, жаркая игла. Она кружила, обвивала, жалила, прикусывала и вылизывала. Она пронзала, впивалась, высасывала и опустошала. И когда она наконец-то насытилась, Механик выдавил хрип:

– Пиявка.

Граф поднял голову от его живота и довольно облизнулся.

– И не так скучно, да?

– Идиот, – бессильно выдохнул Механик, прикрыв глаза.

Он не мог уснуть полночи. От вина воротило, от жара батареи адски раскалывалась голова. Граф мирно сопел в своём панцирном гамаке. Механик приоткрыл окно. Один раз не считается? В тюряге он сидел, и не раз, и однажды столкнулся с подобным развлечением сокамерников над одним из сидельцев под полное одобрение вертухаев. Право не участвовать в забаве он выбивал без пощады, до сломанных рёбер и выкрошенных зубов, будто это с ним хотели утолить скуку. Нет, такое не для него. Задавленные крики сопротивления и изломанное тело не возбуждали. А здесь… даже смотреть не пришлось.

*  
Механик бы соврал, если бы сказал, что было так себе. Впрочем, может, он и проникся-то больше контрастом: Граф даже не нравился ему никогда. И сейчас не нравится. Чего в нём? Мордашка, улыбка, лёгкая походка, заграничные туфельки. Фитюлька. Конечно, прилагалась особенная приязнь Шефа и знание английского, немецкого и шведского, но способность загубить верное дело на ровном месте резала без ножа. Задрыга он был. И хоть завоспитывайся… Не прутом же его стегать? За щёку, правда, брал отлично. Изредка, но наваливался Граф на него с этим делом. Механик никогда не отталкивал. Вообще не трогал его. Даже когда они дрюкнулись однажды как мужик с бабой, и тогда не трогал: Граф всё сделал сам. Кайф, конечно, был лютый. Сила, горячность, скорость, напор и, самое главное – неприкрытый, откровенный голод. Такого ни с одной гражданской бабой не получишь. С профессионалками только, но с ними холодно и скучно, по-змеиному, хотя они и вытягивают всю душу, так что ухаешь после во тьму и себя не помнишь. Механик и здесь не вспомнил. И Граф как нарочно подло подлез под локоть и выведал имя. Но и своё простодушно растрёкал, так что Механик не особо себя позорил и костерил. Правда, дал в зубы со всем ухарством, заслышав однажды: «Олежек». Нет, Лёлик ещё туда-сюда, привычно, но всё остальное – это для прошлой жизни, которой уже и не будет никогда.

*  
Сперва Механик думал, что Граф держит для Шефа фигу в кармане. Когда до него дошло, что Шефа вообще не волнуют графские развлечения: лишь бы работа шла чередом, – то он вывернул, что Граф капризничает то ли из озорства, то ли из протеста, то ли от скуки.

Как-то раз Граф лишь на четвёртый день выполз из спальни Шефа, и Механик, зверски изнывавший в графской квартире от безделья и неудовлетворённости, прошипел:

– Наигрались?

Граф протанцевал к креслу и склонился, протягивая бокал.

– Плесни-ка.

Он улыбался, чёрт бы его побрал. Механик опустил глаза. Зря он подставился. Граф быстро коснулся его губ своими. Механик отдёрнулся и зло ощерился.

– Лёлик, не скупись.

Механику не понравилась его нервная весёлость.

– Помочь? – тяжело уронил он.

– Да ты просто Айвенго, – фыркнул Граф, затягиваясь. Он смеялся, но рука его дрожала.

Тогда и начали шебуршать эти идиотские мысли. Мысли-то ладно, а вот всё остальное: особенная идиотская тоска, боль в груди и приступы жалости, которые он в жизни и испытывал-то лишь к давно умершей старушке, которая называла себя его матерью, – это было совсем ни к чему. Внутри скапливалась какая-то грязь.

*  
Чёртово стамбульское дело протухло ещё в порту, когда Граф при повторении инструкций перепутал пароли. Поэтому Механик не очень-то удивился, с какими результатами тот прибыл из круиза. Всегда говорил, что тот – задрыга. А идиот-Граф даже не особо расстроился из-за очередного фиаско и отлупа от него и от Шефа. Он пребывал в какой-то новой эйфории, взгляд его рассеянно плыл под потолком вместе с клубами сигаретного дыма.

Подставляться для него было за здорово живёшь. Пока Граф при всём честном народе сверкал голыми коленками и сражался с заевшей молнией, Механик чувствовал всё возрастающее удовлетворение. Тот в очередной раз не подвёл его, с бульканьем застряв в очередном идиотском положении. Так, как и должно. Идиот. Свистулька козлодоевская. Правильно его жизнь-сука вечно метелила мордой об пол, формула проста: нечего рассекать под облаками, осторожнее на красный свет, внимательнее слушай врунок, да тщательнее прячь рваные.

Граф после круиза ни разу не пересёкся с Механиком. Шеф дело понятное, но с Механика тот явно слез. Механик и не трепыхался. Точнее, мог бы, но держал себя. На базе, когда они обговаривали детали операции «Дичь», Граф, такой чистенький, отутюженный, прилизанный, в беленьком воротничке робко переспросил:

– Как?

– Дичь, – и Механик едва успел схватить себя за горло. Только вгвозжённая привычка не трогать руками, вбитый страх выкладывать себя на тарелочку с голубой каёмочкой не позволили ему завалить Графа прямо на план предстоящей операции. Хотя Граф и выглядел собранным, нацеленным на победу, всё в нём пело и танцевало в ожидании нового свидания с лопухом-Сеней. Задрыга как есть.

Механик всегда был уверен, что Графа волнуют камушки и последующие барыши: он как-то болтал, что после этого дела у него состыкуются все подвязки, и он незамедлительно свалит в Швецию. И не вернётся. Но после сумасшедшей рыбалки и разгула в «Иве», а главное, после слежки за окном «Атлантики», когда Граф чуть ли не откровенно взревновал, у Механика открылись глаза: тот совсем потерял голову от этого идиотского Сени.

Постоянные, будто заговорённые неудачи, воспитательные беседы с Шефом, экзекуции от Механика – ничто не омрачало нетерпеливого предвкушения Графа. На что он, идиот, надеялся? В те дни Механик ловил себя на том, что называет Графа Гешей и совсем сник. Ему нужна железная дисциплина. Самодисциплина. Только Шеф. Только работа. Никакого Геши.

*  
«Салют, мальчик» – безусловно, ударило по графскому самолюбию. Механик даже почувствовал себя отмщённым за все идиотские жалостные дрожания. Не, Механик баб любил. Любил фактурных, языкатых, но без заносов, вызывающе умелых, трезво стоящих на ногах. Норовистых, чтоб кувыркаться не скучно было. Беда только в том, что бабы-таки – дуры. Все как одна первым делом западали на Графа. Что мог дать им Граф, кроме пустословья, увёрток и извивов? Разве что кучу комплиментов. Что-то сделать с бабой, – что-то по-настоящему мужское, – мог только Механик. А вот если баба оказывалась поумнее, то сразу соображала, кто способен бесконечно расшаркиваться в дверях, а с кем делают дела. «Салют, мальчик». Механик гнусно захихикал, вспомнив бесцеремонный шлепок. Это по-нашему: быка за рога.

Всё-таки до чего ж мерзопакостно, что с той лаковой матрёшкой у него не вышло. Мог бы и куш получить, и с нею пересечься, и Графу мозги вправить. Идиотский Сеня. Идиот, который всё испортил.

Он проверил лезвие затачиваемого ножа для развальцовки гипса подушечкой большого пальца, иссечённой и твёрдой, как асфальт.

*  
– Я встретил вас, и всё былое…

Механик летел в консервной банке и косился на срубившегося Графа. Позади подвывал Шеф: до сих пор не мог поверить, что придётся оформлять больничный. Чёрт с ним, с Шефом, выкрутится, раздаст половину барахла, на зоне королём ходить будет. А вот Графу туда нельзя. Перед глазами всплыло изломанное синее тело. Даже если выживет, то лучше бы умер. Нельзя Графу. Куда его только девать?

Как под воздействием клоуна Мессинга, Механик вынул из бардачка нож. В голову с идиотским визгом вцепился Шеф, надеявшийся на Графа спихнуть основную вину: ездил-то он. Механик, недолго думая, саданул ему с пол-оборота кулачищем промеж глаз. Тот стёк по дивану. Жалкий старикашка. Жалкий и жадный. Механик поудобнее перехватил ножик. Вот здесь, от уха до уха. Лицо закрыть береткой, чтобы не видеть взгляда, если проснётся. Он помедлил, всматриваясь в бледное покойное лицо. До чего же жаль… Всё не по-людски. Он медленно вобрал полную грудь воздуха, когда вдруг зацепился взглядом за стропы, на которых летела их тачка. Механик высунулся из окна и попробовал лезвием стропу. Толстый перекрученный трос поддавался хирургическому ножу, будто яблоко. Нити лохматились и раскручивались, натягивались, приближая разрыв. Машина начала крениться. Не переставая пилить, Механик оглянулся на Графа. Тот спал, съезжая к нему за спину. От него несло жаром. Хорошо. В ветровое стекло отчётливо задирались макушки елей, пушистые и смертоносные. Вот и правильно. Сейчас-сейчас...

Конец.

 

_Глоссарий:_   
_Задрыга - ненадёжный человек._   
_Хилять - прогуливаться._   
_Шершавый - член._   
_Рыгаловка - ресторан._   
_Трёкать - болтать._   
_Врунок - радио._   
_Рваный - рубль._   
_Закрыться на просушку - прекратить пить после алкогольной интоксикации._   
_Выписывать больничный - сесть в тюрьму_


End file.
